


Super Soaker In My Pants

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amongst the Pack, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water balloons and wet t-shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Soaker In My Pants

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like my title skills? I'm so mature. xD

Derek probably should have stayed inside.

His pack was having a water fight on his property, apparently a big event that they had been planning since summer started. He had just given Isaac a look when he had invited him to join, and Isaac had simply shrugged, telling him it was his loss. Derek had caught sight of over a hundred water balloons and several water guns, as well as a Slip n' Slide, which he hadn't even known was still in production.

Derek hadn't been watching. He hadn't. He had just been sitting by the window, and he had _happened_ to glance over and see everyone gathered around in little more than bathing suits. Stiles was dictating the rules to everyone, which from what Derek could hear, there weren't any actual rules other than no squirting water in anyone's face.

Everyone moved into teams. Boyd and Isaac were together. Allison was with Cora. And Scott and Stiles were paired up, predictably. Lydia and Jackson were off on the side, tanning, though one stray water balloon later and Lydia was out for blood.

Derek found himself amused as he watched, his book forgotten in his lap. There didn't seem to be any point to the game other than getting completely soaked and laughing hysterically while doing so. The only two who weren't totally sodden were Allison and Cora, who were moving too fast and brandishing their Super Soakers like water war vets.

When the game moved out of the window's line of sight, Derek got up, leaving his book behind, and moved out onto the porch to sit on the steps. Lydia seemed determined to get Allison's hair as wet as her own, and Jackson was in a full out duel with Isaac.

Derek jerked in surprise when a water balloon exploded over his front, his head snapping over in the direction it had come from. Stiles's full blown grin quickly dropped into an expression of terrified regret, staggering backwards. Derek didn't let him get too far. He rushed to the side of the porch, grabbed the hose and turned it on Stiles full blast.

“No fair! Cheating! Cheating!” Stiles cried as he tried to defend himself with his arms.

Derek just smirked as he continued his relentless attack. “This isn't cheating. It's being resourceful.”

Stiles sputtered, backing away. “Fine, uncle, uncle!” He squeaked as he slipped on the wet grass and ended up on his ass. 

Laughing, Derek put a kink in the hose. “Nice evasive action.” He just grinned when Stiles stuck his tongue out, before he turned off the water and moved over to him. “Well now you look a bit like a wet sewer rat.” He offered him his hand.

Stiles took it and allowed himself to be pulled up, looking down at himself. His shirt might as well have been skin, because it was sticking to him in a way that showed off every contour of his chest and stomach. In the few years that Derek had known Stiles, he'd watched him grow into his broad shoulders. Though he would probably always be skinny, now he had definition to his chest, the kind of lines Derek found himself wanting to touch. He could trace those lines down his sternum to the stomach that was flat now, but wasn't when Stiles flexed. 

Then there was the swimming shorts Stiles was wearing. They did little to nothing to hide thighs well defined from years of lacrosse. And then there was something else. Derek smirked, leaning in. “I can see your dick.”

“Wha—“ Stiles said, looking down, before his eyebrows went up. “Well, I guess these swim trunks aren't actually meant to be completely wet.”

Snorting out a soft laugh, Derek kept his voice low. “You should come inside and dry off.”

“But what about the game,” Stiles said as he looked up at Derek's face, then stopped at the expression he saw. “Oh.” He swallowed, before he cleared his throat and turned to everyone else. “I'm going inside to take a break! With Derek. Inside. Taking a break. Carry on!” Smooth.

“Didn't need to know that, Stilinski!” Jackson called back, before Scott nailed him pretty solidly with a balloon.

Derek just snorted, walking with him into the house. He stopped him after shutting the door and gestured to his clothes. “Off. You're not getting water all over my house.” He grabbed one of the two dozen towels that had been placed right inside the door by someone responsible, probably Lydia.

Stiles snorted at him. “Hey, you're wet too,” he halfheartedly complained.

“I'm not dripping.” Derek countered.

Stiles rolled his eyes, before he took hold of his shirt him and dragged it over his head to drop it with a wet plop into the laundry basket also conveniently placed there. His dark nipples were pebbled and pulled up tight, and Derek shamelessly stared at them for a few moments before Stiles hooked his trunks with his thumbs and pushed them down, stepping out of them and letting them slip off his fingers into the basket to join his shirt.

Derek stepped closer, draping the towel over Stiles's head and rubbing at the dark brown strands as Stiles giggled. Lifting the edge of the towel to look at Stiles's face, Derek smiled at him, before he leaned in to give him a kiss. It stayed chaste for half a second, but then Stiles made this little noise, and Derek pressed him into the door, claiming his mouth with his tongue.

There was a pressure against Derek's stomach, and he smiled before he reached between them and took Stiles's cock in his hand, earning a grunt. “Needy,” Derek growled into his lips, before he dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Needy and not regretting that water balloon anymore,” Stiles agreed, licking his lips as he watched drag the flat of his tongue along the underside of his cock. He dropped his head back with a thunk against the door.

Derek gave him a stroke. “Watch me,” he rumbled at him, smiling and sucking the head into his mouth when Stiles looked back down.

“I'm not going to last if I do that,” Stiles said, his hips giving an involuntary jerk.

“I know,” Derek spoke against the sensitive dusky glans. “Grab my head and fuck my mouth.”

Stiles let out this kind of whine, his cock twitching against Derek's mouth. “Are you seri—“

“Shut the fuck up and just do it,” Derek growled at him.

Gulping in some air, Stiles grabbed the back of Derek's head, curling his fingers in the hair there. Derek opened his mouth as Stiles slid forward, curving his tongue along the underside of his cock and swallowing when the head hit the back of his throat. “Oh God,” Stiles breathed out, unable to look away from Derek's upturned, hooded eyes. 

It took Stiles a moment, as his coordination was barely passable in other situations, but he got a rhythm going, letting out soft noises with each movement. Derek kept him enthralled with his stare, grabbing onto the backs of his thighs and alternating between sucking him fully and lapping at the slit in his cockhead. 

Stiles looked beautiful like this, his stomach bunching and releasing with each thrust and the muscles in his arm tightening and relaxing as he gripped Derek's head. His full lips, spit slick and bitten red, were parted, moving with his quick breaths and soft moans. When Derek started urging his hips faster, Stiles curled his free hand into a fist and stuffed it into his mouth, trying to muffle his sounds as they increased in volume and intensity. 

Derek wanted him to lose control, which was his goal every time they had sex. He slammed Stiles's hips against the door, swallowing his cock fully, his nose pressed into his brown curls, and gave a deep growl, his throat vibrating with it.

Stiles let out a surprised wail around his fist, hand tightening in Derek's hair to the point where it hurt so sweetly and hips stuttering in their pinned position as he came down Derek's throat. Derek drank him down greedily, sucking and licking him until he whined at the sensitivity. Laughing, Derek grabbed him behind the knees and pulled his legs out from under him, catching him before he hit the ground then devouring his mouth. 

Stiles wrapped around him loosely like a sloth, letting his mouth get ravished and groaning softly. “Mm,” he said once Derek pulled back enough. “I wasn't expecting today to turn out like this, but it's a good turn of events.”

“You should get back to the game,” Derek said with a snort.

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed with a nod. “Or,” He lifted a finger. “You could take me upstairs and fuck me until I can't walk.”

Stiles laughed madly as he was thrown over a shoulder, and Derek took the stairs three at a time.

Derek was glad he had decided not to stay inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on Tumblr. If you ever have something for me, [hit me up.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts)


End file.
